The Battle of Day and Night
by FanFicVaporeon
Summary: In the middle of the war between Day and Night, an Umbreon called Kage finds an inured Leafeon in the rubble. Against his training and instincts, Kage helps the injured Pokemon instead of killing her. But they're being hunted down. Will they fall in love against the odds? Or can Day and Night never be together? First story! Rated T for violence and LOTS of blood. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Long, long in the future when humans had died off, their structures crumbled, and they had been forgotten, Pokemon roamed free. Alas, an ancient feud broke out between them. A feud between Day and Night.

Most Pokemon chose their sides, with the Psychic and Grass types leading the Day, and Dark and Ghost types leading the Night. Any left undecided had to try and live through the vicious battles and starvation. These were cruel times. Not even the Legendaries tried to stop it. When humans died off, they stayed hidden, preferring to watch and never intervene. Even the Unown had gone back to their dimension. Only the Mythicals tried to help the Pokemon not in the war, but it wasn't much help.

But our story is a tale of love against the odds. A tale of beauty in the worst of times. But you must always remember. Day and Night can never be together.


	2. Bloodstained Grass

**A/N: I finally figured out how to post new chapters! I've had to write this twice now, though. **

* * *

Kage stood in the moonlit field, listening and watching. His golden rings glowed ever so slightly, his cherry red eyes cut through the night like thorns. He closed his eyes, listening to the cool spring breeze that ruffled his fur. He opened his eyes as he heard a noise that sounded faintly like... crying? Then he caught a haunting, unnerving scent. The scent that clung to the air like a fog after a battle.

The scent of blood.

Kage followed the scent, finding many patches of bloodstained grass along the way. He stopped as he came to a crumbling human village, long abandoned. He shined his ring onto the worn and battered sign, reading the faded letters. _Twinleaf Town_ it read.

The soft crying was getting a bit louder as he reached the end of the road. Kage turned to find the ruins of a small house. Moving carefully through the debris, he shined his ring into one of the corners. There, was a huddled figure, bleeding and crying.

As he approached, he gasped in shock. The bleeding figure was a Leafeon, face contorted in pain and shaking, whether in pain or cold, Kage couldn't tell. She was so thin that he could count each of her ribs even in the dim light. A gash went along her entire flank, oozing blood into the ever growing pool of blood. There were numerous cuts and bruises along her spine and scattered about everywhere else. Her leaves seemed less green than they should and were cut and tattered as well, her eyes closed tightly. Kage felt a pang of pity for the Leafeon. How on Earth did she get like this?

The Leafeon opened her eyes slightly. When she saw Kage she gasped and tried to get up, only to fall down again almost immediately with a whimper of pain. Kage noticed that one of her front paws were twisted in a sickening way and was also oozing blood.

"If you're h-here t-to kill me, p-please m-make it quick. D-death is b-better than t-this," the Leafeon rasped, startling Kage.

Kage hesitated though. Every instinct was telling him to end her. She was a Grass type, so obviously she was on the side of Light. Kage, being an Umbreon, was on the side of Night. For some reason though, he couldn't. Maybe it was the way she looked so pitiful, or maybe he simply wanted to help her.

Either way, half an hour later, Kage was stumbling through the forest with the Leafeon unconscious and bleeding onto his back. He moved through the forest until he caught the sound of rushing water. A river! Gently setting the Leafeon down by the water, Kage ran as fast as he could to the ruins of the town. Quickly enough, he found the old Pokemon Center.

The Leafeon, meanwhile, was regaining consciousness. The first thing she heard was rushing water. She managed to crawl into the water, just enough to wash out her gash. She sighed in content just as Kage returned, carrying some bandages.

"I see you finally woke up," Kage remarked, sitting down a few feet from the water's edge.

"I'm almost glad I did," the Leafeon answered. Opening her eyes a bit, she added, "I'm Kusa, by the way."

"Kage."

"So, Kage, why am I not dead?" she asked suddenly.

"Do you want to be dead? I could just leave if you do," Kage retorted.

"So why don't you?" Kusa pried.

"I'm still figuring that out," Kage said. He peered over her shoulder to the gash that was now pink instead of red. "Want me to bandage that up?"

Kusa looked at the gash and nodded, stumbling out of the river. Kage helped her move away from the water and started to wrap the bandages around Kusa's paw and flank. Somewhere in the middle of this, she dozed. Once Kage was sure that the bandages were secure, he nudged her awake and helped her to the shelter of an evergreen. As soon as she reached it, she collapsed and fell asleep.

For a while, Kage lay there and wonder again why he was still helping her. Suddenly, he felt something nudge him. Looking down, he saw that Kusa had moved closer. Kage couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Grass type. A new thought suddenly occurred to him. Maybe he helped her, because she simply needed him.

Whatever the reason, for now, Kage was content to simply lay there.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoy! Please oh please review! It makes me happy!**


	3. Hunted

Kage blinked slowly in the sunlight. Wait. Sunlight? No sunlight can reach through the canopy of pine trees in the Nightside's forest. Wait... He turned his head towards the stream. Sure enough, there was Kusa, paws in the stream, eyes closed, and sitting in the warmth of the sun.

The events of last night replayed in Kage's head. She hadn't seen him wake up yet. He could easily leave and she'd probably never know until he was long gone. But once again, something stopped him. Why couldn't he leave the Leafeon? They were supposed to be enemies for Arceus' sake!

But. Then again. They weren't. Kage recalled his grandfather's stories. Stories that were passed down in his family. Stories of when the Powerful Legendaries and Great Mythicals were still on Earth. When there was no war. When creatures called humans roamed. And when the Legendaries protected the Pokemon.

Kage was snapped out of his thoughts by Kusa. Or, rather, the flowers that were landing on her ears. At least... They looked like flowers at first. Then, they started moving. Kusa was sitting stock-still as she looked up, trying to see the 'flowers'. One of them jumped off to reveal that they were, in fact, Floette and Flebebe. Kage could hear the one that had jumped up saying something, but the squeaky fairy voice prevented him from knowing what.

The bushes rustled, and Kage snapped his head towards them just as a Sylveon stepped out, closely followed by an Espeon. As the Sylveon approached Kusa, the smaller Fairy Types flew off to who knows where. The Sylveon, Kage noticed, had a puoch slung across her back that looked like a first-aid kit.

"So you're the one that Taiyo was sensing," she chuckled. "We've come a long way to find you."

"Why?" Kusa asked, clearly confused.

"Because Gin over there, hates when she can't help someone," the Espeon, Taiyo, explained.

Gin nodded, using her ribbon-like feelers to see how badly Kusa was hurt.

Kage, in the meantime, was warily watching Taiyo. Most Psychic Types were in the Dayside, and just because Kage was helping Kusa, that didn't mean he liked the others on the Dayside.

Taiyo noticed this and chuckled. "If you're worried about me being on the Dayside, don't. If I was, I'd have already known your friend there," he said. "She is a Healer, after all."

A Healer? This was news to Kage. How and why did Kusa get so injured if she was a Healer? The Nightside could say what they wanted about the Dayside, but there was no denying that they looked after their own. Especially the Healers. So of Kusa was attacked by a Nightside, or an Undecided, the Dayside would have done what they could. And judging by the bloodstains, she'd been injured for quite a while. Unless... Did the Dayside give Kusa her injuries? Kage would have to ask Kusa later.

"So, what's brought you here?" Kage asked. "You'd have to be pretty close to have sensed Kusa, and Gin is obviously from Kalos. So what's brought you to Sinnoh?"

Taiyo glanced at Gin, who was still helping Kusa, before answering, "We're on a mission. We believe that some of the Mythicals might still be on Earth. So, if we find them, they might be able to help."

Kage looked the Espeon over skeptically before busting up laughing. "If any Mythicals were still on Earth, they obviously don't _want_ to help."

"We still have to try," Gin said quietly from her spot next to Kusa.

Kusa, who'd been listening to the whole conversation as Gin stitched up her gash, nodded a bit. "May I go with you? I don't exactly have a home to go to at the moment."

Gin looked at the Leafeon in surprise before looking over to Taiyo. "I don't see why not. Her stitches should heal in about a week, so all we'd have to do is find a way to carry her in that time."

"It depends on what he thinks I guess," Taiyo said, gesturing to Kage.

"Go right ahead. I'm going home," Kage said.

"Okay then!" Gin said happily. As she said this, she finished up the stitches. "Try not to move too much, okay Kusa?" she instructed as she used her feelers to set Kusa gently on her back.

Kusa nodded a bit and looked to Kage. "Goodbye I guess. Thank you."

After that, the trio left the Umbreon and walked into the woods. It took a few minutes, but Kage finally moved from his spot and rolled into the river, washing off the dried blood from his back.

"So you're just gonna leave her?" a voice said, startling Kage.

He looked in the direction of the voice to find a Vaporeon sitting on a rock. She felt oddly familiar to Kage, but he couldn't place where he knew her from.

"Yes."

The Vaporeon snorted. "Well that's pretty selfish of you," she remarked.

"They can take care of themselves! Two of them are Healers for crying out loud!" Kage retorted.

"And are any of them Fighters?" the Vaporeon pressed.

He shook his head slowly.

"Suppose the Nightside finds them? Or the Dayside?" she urged.

Kage thought it over. He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this."

Shaking the last of the water and blood from his coat, Kage ran in the direction that Kusa, Taiyo, and Gin had gone.

The Vaporeon chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

An Absol paced back and forth in the cave. She was waiting for her messenger to come back.

"General Kurai, Kage was nowhere to be found," a voice came.

Kurai snapped her head up to glare at the Murkrow. "What. Do you mean?" she asked dangerously slow.

The messenger trembled. "H-he's disappeared, General. N-no one's seen him since his patrol."

"Hmm," Kurai said. "Go and find Generals Tsuyoi and Unmei. Tell them this: We have a Tracker to find. GO!"

The messenger squeaked and flew away.

"I will find that traitor. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

The Sceptile sat calmly on a rock, sharpening his claws.

"General Tsume! One of our messengers has spotted Kusa! She's alive sir!" an out of breath Sawsbuck said, approaching the General.

"Is that so?" he questioned calmly. "Well we can't have that, now can we? Go and find me Generals Tsuri and Kowai. Tell them that we have a Healer to find."

The Sawsbuck bowed his head and rushed off.

Tsumi chuckled. "I'll find you Kusa. You can't hide forever."

* * *

**Aww snap! Wonder what will happen next?! Seriously, even I don't know.**


End file.
